Hour Glass
by WonderfulWizOfOz
Summary: You/your character ends up being bitten and you share your last dying moments with the one you love. [A sucky summary ]


**whoa bruh, haven't made a story for my account in a loooong time. Well recently I've been into The Walking Dead, so here's a depressing little one for y'all. Hope you enjoy ❤ please leave me some reviews thank you thank**

/ Hour Glass\\\\\

[Them= Him his/she hers, your "lover" can be whomever you wish]

Rose bud lips pressed against your cheeks, your vision swam like you were casted out into the Pacific, alone and dizzy. Tight, acute, pain whipped your senses to nothing as your fading eyes casted up to the sky. You could already feel the virus deep inside of you, it burned like a wildfire in the pit of your stomach. Laying in the lap of the person you loved, you watched as tears ran down their face. "Don't leave me, don't go!" They pleaded as you coughed, blood spilled from the corner of your lips on to the pavement beside you. You were already turning.

\- "I must go, I'm dying. The sand in my hour glass is flying. Sinking and disappearing, my time is run out."-

"My time

Has run out"-

Echoes and shadows, Screams and groans. Your eyes drifted back up to your companion, your other half, your whole.

You watched as their fingers caressed the side of your face. Sweat rolled down your cheek as the fever that gripped you rapidly increased, your shaking body almost vibrated. Aching, and breaking.

"My time Has run out"-

It's stuck in your mind, burned, imbedded.

The monster grew in you, you knew you were slipping. You're gonna turn, and sink your teeth into the person you love most. Have them join you, in the parade of the blind undead roam the streets hoping to eat.

Eat, roam, groan, repeat.

"Kill me."

The words slipped through your cracked lips, "Don't let me be become one of them..."

"The monsters."

You looked down at yourself, a deep cavity where your side was suppose to be reassembled meat that had just been ground. You looked to your wrist, your arm. Slightly admiring the green veins that throbbed with each beat of your slowing heart.

You felt [Eriely] beautiful, in a dark, twist, fucked up moment like this. You were gonna die, go out with a bang...literally.

Why not feel beautiful doing it? Your lover choked out a sob, your slowed heart seemed to sob with them as it throbbed in sync with your head and veins.

"I can't let you go." Their voice whimpers, and they cry again. The salty sadness dripped on to your face, and you let a few of your own slip out.

"Kill me. Let me go." You pleaded to them, shaking violently. You coughed again, this time choking on the thick blood that fought its way to your mouth. It spilled over the edges of your mouth on to the pavement again and you cried out in pain as another cough racked your body.

"Kill me before it happens to you" Your lover hugged your head, crying into your forehead leaving wetness when they pulled away. They got up, gently letting you lay down comfortably on the Rocky, hard, surface of the road. You sighed as you were looking up at that deep, blue, abyss of a sky.

"I love you, I'll never stop loving you." Your lovers voice cracked, they were broken.

Click.

Click goes a gun

Your eyes locked on a fluffy white cloud that floating on to the blue canvas of the sky. You watched as it slowly collided with anther cluster of clouds.

"I love you too, I'll always be here."

You responded back as you closed your eyes.

The laughter of children and the sweet, loving, kisses filled your closed eyes. Fireworks and small talk, vanilla and cinnamon. Embraces and neck kisses, fluffy bears and delicious cupcakes. Smiles that lit your body up, and those nights where you couldn't sleep, but stayed up talking or thinking to or about, that one person you care about most.

Moments like these you'll cherish now as you prepared to die And be left. To rot with the world around you.

Click

Click

\- "I must go, I'm dying. The sand in my hour glass is flying. Sinking and disappearing, my time is run out."-

Boom.

And your gone.


End file.
